Always Watching, Never Apart of
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: This is connected to a new story I'm writing. A lone Sailor Scout watches, but is never truly there.


**This is** **going with a new story I'm going to write soon. Just be patient.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue**

_________________________________________________________

How long had she been like this?

How long had she watched these girls?

How long had she been alone?

A sixteen year old looking girl sighed. She was standing in the shadows so you couldn't tell anything else about her.

She looking at a bunch of girls and a dark haired man. They seemed like ordinary girls, but they were actually the Sailor Scouts, born to protect the planets and their princess. The planets were safe and the moon princess was as well.

_She seems happy. She reminds me of before I awoke as a Sailor Scout. Before I learned the truth about my life._

There wasn't much truth in her life.

For starters, she was adopted and her parents never told her.

Second, her parents never truly loved her. Her parents were a cold sort. They had adopted her merely because of reputation. When they had a little boy, when she was five, they didn't care about her anymore. They locked her out of the house, forgot to give her food, and completely ignored her existence. They didn't notice her reading adult books. They didn't notice her understanding most stuff that would be taught at a college. They didn't notice her drawings, which would often come true, or the ones with a girl shining like the sun.

She didn't blame her brother. At first, she thought since her brother was a baby, he needed more attention.

When she was in the library one day, she had stumbled across her family album. She had snuck into there while looking for a book.

There were no picture of her at all in the album. There were of her mother and father, her aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. There was even some of her little brother, who was just three months old. But none of her.

A paper had fallen out of the album. She had wondered what was a loose paper doing in the photo album.

It was her adoption forms.

After that, she ran out of the house. She sat down in a park and cried for the longest time.

That was when she met him.

He was a six year old boy who saw her crying. He asked what was the matter. She told him she didn't have anyone who cared about her. She can still remember what he said.

_I care about you._

_Do you want to be friends?_

They became friends for that day onward. His mother ran a ballet school. He was a student at the school and was picked on by other boys because of it. She asked him to teach her some steps and he agreed. She remembered the last thing they danced together. It was a lovely pas de deux.

One night, she came home and saw her family. They were happy and smiling. They didn't look worried. They looked happier than she had seen them in her lifetime.

_They don't need you. You aren't needed._

It was odd that she thought that, but it hurt her.

She ran and ran and never went back. She eventually remembered her past when she found her guardian cat. Her hair that had been a deep brown became light purple and her grey eyes became light blue. She eventually got enough money to go to Japan and had been watching the Sailor Scouts ever since.

She hadn't revealed herself because of the rules she was given. Besides, she knew it would just be painful to meet those girls. Even now she watched the girls with sadness and jealousy.

_They have people who care about them. I'm all alone except for Apollo._

_Maybe that's the reason I turned on them. I wanted to be someone and Queen Serenity never let me. Did I actually like seeing her die? Did enjoy watching them fall before the Negaverse? They were loved when I was not. The same is in this life._

It was kind ironic how both her lives were alike. Both her parents were not her real parents and were cold and never around. Both her brothers were loved more than her. She was always watching, yet never apart of anything with love.

"Are you ready to go?"

A calico cat had come and was looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm coming."

She had a last look at the girls.

_I need to make sure no one gets hurt this time. The others are much stronger than them and they will need my help._

_Even if I'm always watching and never one of them, I need to protect them._


End file.
